Return of the Dragonborn An Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Fanfiction
by Astraea Crow
Summary: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim fanfiction, telling the story of a young Khajiit and her friend, Beval. Adventure is in her blood, as are the dragons of the old days. Inspired by song: Empires (Ruelle)


Prologue

Elsweyr wasn't a place where dreams came true. Not for the normal Khajiit, anyways. In fact, they always left their home, though they were told to stay. But who would want to stay? Sunny, a nineteen-year-old Khajiit with snow leopard-print fur, was one of them. Only, she left for a different reason. She left, not for the caravan, but for the adventure. There wasn't much to see in Elsweyr besides the occasional tomb. The place was boring, but Sunny had heard tons of stories about another country called, Skyrim. It supposedly had many races ruling over it, and thousands of tombs that hadn't been delved into yet. Maybe she could finally find her calling in Skyrim. There was only one way to find out.

It would be somewhat simple to sneak out of Elsweyr without the guards knowing. Khajiits did it all the time. It was a wonder how the Imperials hadn't given up already. Then again, Sunny knew that if they left the land, there would be nothing but chaos. No matter how much she hated Elsweyr, she didn't want that. She still had a family. That was the hard part of escaping. . . _Family. _She had to sneak past them in order to do it. Maybe she'd tell them she was going with a friend? No, they wouldn't believe her. She didn't have many friends. The one she did have was quite a lot, and not happy like her. If he was, he didn't show it. Rules were also a big thing in his world. He always had to follow them. But maybe, just maybe, Sunny could change his mind.

"Beval!" Sunny shouted as she pounded on her friend's door. He was most likely reading a book, or probably asleep. Most likely reading a book, though. She knocked a few more times, completely dismissing the fact that others were listening in. "Beval!" She was stopped when the door opened, yet nearly hit Beval in the face. He frowned upon seeing her and let out a sigh. "What could you possibly need in the middle of the night?" he asked with a smooth and bored tone. A sleepy blink was added soon after too. "I have a proposition," Sunny replied, giving him a confident smile. Another blink. "Would this have to do with going to Skyrim?" Sunny nodded and moved around him. While looking around his house, she ran her white fingers over a dresser. Beval sure did like his rosemary, didn't he? It was the only thing she could smell. "Look, I already told you no. Leaving Elsweyr without a valid reason is _Illegal," _he pointed out and shut the door. "And I already told you that doesn't matter," Sunny smiled. She looked up at him as he stood in front of her. He was rather tall for a Khajiit, and she was rather short. Her mother always said they'd make a good couple, but Sunny's only reply to that was, "ew, no." The two of them were like siblings, nothing more. Sunny was sure Beval wouldn't make a move on her even if he was drunk to the point of hallucinations.

"Actually, it does matter," Beval grunted. "We could get in alot of trouble if we left." Sunny rolled her eyes. "Where is your sense of adventure?" she asked. "Buried beneath my common sense," he muttered under his breath and walked away. "What would it take to change your mind?" The man was silent for a moment or two, his hands resting on a book in front of him. "Well. . ." he trailed off. Beval turned back to her with a frown. "The only way to change my mind would be if you provided me with a real explanation as to why you were going." Sunny opened her mouth to speak, but he held a hand up. "And don't say you want to uncover the secrets of Tamriel. You can do that here in Elsweyr." Sunny frowned but soon shook the look off of her face. "We can learn things in Skyrim that we can't learn here. Like magic. Wouldn't you like to learn magic, Beval?" The khajiit, who looked much like a black panther in Sunny's opinion, narrowed his yellow eyes at her. "You do realise Khajiits like us aren't welcome in a place like Skyrim, right?" he questioned. Sunny grinned and crossed her arms. "Is that why you don't want to go?" she scoffed. "Because you're afraid some racist bastards are going to insult you?" Beval shook his head, letting out a distant sigh. "Fine, i'll go," he conceded at last. "Under one condition. . ." Sunny waved her hand in a gesture for him to continue. "If we don't find anything interesting within two weeks, we're coming home. Got that?" Sunny creased her brows. "Are you serious?" she whined. "Does a deer shit in the woods?" he hissed. "Yes, i'm serious. Now quit your whinging." They were both silent for a moment before he asked, "when do we leave?" To this, sunny smirked and looked at a picture of Elsweyr Beval had on the wall. "Same time tomorrow when everyone's asleep," she replied with a nod. "What will you tell your mother and sister?" The woman shrugged. "No idea," she sighed. "But i'll think of something. That, or i'll leave without them knowing. They wouldn't notice my absence anyways."

Beval gave her a soft, yet sad, look. Somehow, Sunny considered him both lucky and unlucky. He lost his parents only a few years back, but at least they noticed him. Sunny's family hardly paid any mind to her. It was almost as if she _didn't _have a family in the first place. Beval was perhaps the only person she was close to. Maybe that was why he was coming with her: because he knew she had no one else, and it was time for her to stop being so alone. And so, their plan went into action. They would meet at the same time the next day. At the edge of Riverhold, of course. There, they could make their way through Cyrodiil and find passage into skyrim. Falkreath would most likely be their first stop, and after that was the great unknown. Caravans would be easy to slip past.

The two of them got ready swiftly, and without any interruptions. That is, until Sunny got done putting on her traveling gear. She stuffed her food into a bag when suddenly someone appeared in the doorway behind her. _J'avi, _Sunny thought with a hiss. She narrowed her eyes at her sister and stood up to face her. Along with being short, Sunny was also petite. She wasn't even close to matching her sister's build. "Where do you think you're going?" J'avi hummed in that raspy voice of hers. "That's none of your concern," Sunny growled and picked up her bag. "You're right, it isn't. Nor do I really care. . ." she trailed off. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her short snout. "Are you going with that Beval? Mind if I tag along? I'm sure he'll enjoy company that's not you. _Prettier and smarter _company." Sunny rolled her eyes. Her sister was always jealous about her looks. According to everyone, Sunny had gotten the attractive genes. Also according to everyone, J'avi had a massive crush on Beval. He himself even knew it. That was why he always avoided her. Screwing his best friend's sister was definitely not on his super neat to-do list.

"J'avi," Sunny began with her head inclined. Her sister raised an impatient brow. "Go away, and i might not stick your worthless body on a wooden spike," she growled. J'avi let a soft hiss escape her teeth. "It takes a lot of nerves to talk back to me like that. Especially for someone like you with no muscle and brain," her sister retorted. She'd had enough of this. . . Sunny tried to make her way out of the door, but J'avi stopped her. "Move, or else the first place the spike shall breach will be your cunt," Sunny grunted. Her sister seemed rather surprised at the comment, but she didn't move a muscle. "I don't have to do anything for you, bitch," J'avi scoffed. Barely a heartbeat passed before Sunny kicked her to the ground. "Don't call me that," she growled and stepped over her sister's body. Right as she was about to walk out of the door, J'avi's voice could be heard from behind her saying, "albino freak." It was true. Sunny was albino. But she wasn't a freak. And she was going to prove that.


End file.
